Two World's, One Family
by AshCashMustache
Summary: Most of my life I've been trapped in a cage both mentally and physically. After the world ended and everyone got sick, I was free. You'd think I have nothing to live for and for a long time I didn't, but then I did. Now with a baby strapped to my chest and a giant wolf trotting by my side, were taking over the world. But then he came crashing in... Literally.
1. Secluded

Taking deep breaths in and out, I locked eyes on the doe that somehow wandered into the abandoned part of San Francisco. I was currently crouched on top of a beam of what was left of the third floor of a stock building, bow nocked and ready to shoot at the animal currently on the second floor. I then steadied my aim. Holding my breath, I released the arrow nocked on my bow, and watched as it successfully shot directly into the doe's brain. Almost instant death followed.

"BULLSEYE HAHA", I couldn't help but bounce carefully with my fist in the air. Giggling excitedly, I looked down onto the parking garage level just below me, seeing my fuzzy partner in crime gazing at me expectantly, tail wagging slowly.

"I got her Lycan! We're eating good for the week!", That made the giant wolf spin in circles and howl excitedly. I laughed and flipped off the beam, landing perfectly with a thump on the second floor.

"Get your furry culo up here and help me!", I called down to Lycan while heaving half of the doe up. Lycan snorted and used some rubble to jump up the third floor, I yelped when he suddenly grabbed the carcass by the leg and snatched it away from me.

"DIO, warn me why don't you!", The wolf just trotted back to the hole and jumped down onto the ground level. Rolling my eyes I followed him, strapping my bow onto my back. I jogged to the Chevy Silverado black ops across the street and looked through the open window.

"You okay in there my little warrior?", I cooed to the little figure dozing off into his car seat. The baby squeaked out a yawn while stretching his little arms out of the blanket I had him wrapped in. For the billionth time since he's been in my life, my heart melted at his cuteness. I couldn't help but climb into the truck and press my lips to his little cheeks, smooching all over his face causing the baby to squeal and rub his face against mine.

"Hmm mi bebe", I cooed again. Our sweet moment was interrupted by loud barking from outside. Sighing I nuzzled my baby one more time before crawling out and scowling at my furry friend.

"Alright okay. Have a little more patience.", I could have sworn the wolf rolled his eyes as I heaved the doe up and over into the back of the truck. Lycan jumped into the back with it and leaned his head towards me as I shut the hatch. Smiling softly, I grabbed the sides of his huge head and ruffled his ears causing him to pant and push more into my hands. I giggled and jumped up to press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Yeah you get some love to mocoso", I growled playfully before stepping back. "Lay low yeah?"

With that I walked to the front of the truck while looking around my surroundings. The only thing I sensed was small animal life, thankfully no human ones. I couldn't let the people on the other side of the city see my only reason to live, I've seen what ignorant humans do and if they were to do anything to my baby it'd be a massacre. With a tired sigh I looked at the damaged scenery of the city of San Francisco before getting into the front seat of the truck.

The truck roared to life after I turned the key. As it rumbled, I repositioned the rearview mirror, stopping when it landed on both me and the baby. He looked back at me through the mirror and gave me a toothy grin with his little huffy laugh. The blanket on the top of his head slipped off, revealing the soft, black fur covering his body. I smiled back as our eyes met through the mirror, his were opened wide, blue with brown specs in them. Eyes that were just like mine.

Finally, I turned to the empty road and pressed on the gas. Time to go home.

_Spanish Translations!_

_Culo-Ass_

_Mi Bebe- My Baby_

_Mocoso- Brat_

**Hi guys! I hope you love the beginning of my new masterpiece. I'm familiar with romancing human Oc's with non human characters. Seeing as how I'm obsessed with Ninja Turtles and Transformers. One of my new obsessions is the Planet of the Apes franchise and for some whatever reason I am obsessed with Koba. So I had to make a story of him. I look forward to going through this adventure with you guys!**


	2. Kion

Kion. That's his name. my little warrior. I couldn't help but gaze at him as he suckled at my breast. Greedily drinking the milk it provided for him. Now, before you say what the fuck is going on here, let me explain. For almost 20 years I was government property. I have no memory of my birth parents, only where I came from. I was born and raised in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Though I was never was able to experience real life there, since most of my time was spent locked in a cage or strapped to a surgical table.

Supposedly I was dumped in a corner of Old San Juan. Where my caretakers "saved" me and took me to an American Facility stationed there. Even as a baby it started off with injections, then when I got old enough to walk that's when the zapping started, then as I got older began the cutting, fighting, shooting, experimenting and overall abusing. All tests to harden me into an emotionless husk of a war machine. Super Solider. That's what the government wanted. That's what they got too. They played god and created something way out of their hands. Now I had abilities you'd think you would only see in movies. It took a lot for me to snap back into my emotions and bring the humanity back to me, and as I watched the main reason doze off into my arms, I couldn't help but regret nothing.

It's been 9 years since the Simian Flu broke out. Unfortunately, that only made the experimenting worse. They were trying to create a whole army out of me, since the majority of the American one drastically declined in less than five years. Just before the flu spread, I was transferred to a lab in New York City, where a bunch of other experiments were taking place. Even ones on Apes. In my final year as a prisoner, they decided they wanted to birth pure meta humans, and they deemed me the strongest to do so.

The sick fucks began inseminating me. I remember when they strapped me down and injected me with drugs to make me weak, crying and poorly fighting as I felt it go through me. For four months my body kept on rejecting the inseminations left and right, until to my abusers' excitement, my body finally accepted one. I became pregnant and they were getting the pure super solider they always wanted. Jokes on those motherfuckers though. With the help of 3 fellow meta humans and one badass gorilla, I was able to escape with my baby and fluffy companion at my side.

I found out Kion's Father was an ape even before he was born, but I was already to in love with the beautiful life growing inside of me to even care. Was I surprised? hell yes. Was I terrified for what Kion would turn out to be because of the mix of DNA? Absolutely. I never even met the Father before, despite knowing many other apes. I just know his name, and that he was transferred from New York a month before the flu broke out. I don't even know how the hell it's possible to impregnate a human with an ape's sperm, but seeing as how they created people like me for so many years, I'm not surprised they succeeded. Then again, scientists like them also caused the final stand for humanity and apes pretty much run the world now.

The fact that they kept the sperm for almost 9 years is what drives me nuts. Now back to baby boy. He's premature, born four months early than a normal human pregnancy and two months early for a normal ape pregnancy. That's why he's so small. I lost a lot of blood when I tried pushing him out during labor, so a friend of mine had to perform a c-section to get him out, not the regular way either. Again, that's a story for another time. I almost lost Kion twice after he was born, but now he's much healthier. He has ten fingers and ten toes, thick black fur, and big beautiful Blue-brown eyes with a beauty mark next to the right one to match mine. Technically he is half human and half ape, but physically he looks just like an ape, but born with some of my features such as the eyes and birthmark. One thing I know for sure is he didn't get that cute small underbite from me. He was born on October 31st of 2020, and he is my reason to live now.

'It's all for him now', I thought as I rocked him to sleep. Once he was out for the count, I laid back with him laying on my chest. Lycan was lying next to me while gnawing on a leg bone of the doe, keeping watch as always. With a snap of my fingers the fire went out and the only light source there was came the small lamp next to my bags. I stroked Kion's tiny back as he softly snored on my chest, thanking god for another day of being safe and undetected.

"Good night Lycan", I whispered. I closed my eyes to the soft rumble the wolf gave. All was peaceful.

Until the gunshots began.

\- Im not gonna lie. I freaking suck at doing timelines! So pretty much to some it up. My main character, whose named wont yet be revealed, was 11 when the Simian Flu was unleashed and despite the panic, they only put a stronger hold on her in confinement. When she turned 18, the scientists started trying to impregnant her, but she didn't get pregnant until age 19 because her body kept rejecting human sperm until scientists got so desperate to get their pure super solider that they used Ape's sperm. The closest thing to human DNA, and it worked. She had Kion only at 5 months of pregnancy and is now in San Francisco, she's 20 years old and Kion is now 6 months old.


	3. Muir Woods

"Hm what do you think pup?", I asked Kion while holding up a ratty old blanket.

He looked at the blanket with a look of pure disgust, letting out hoots in distaste. I laughed at the scrunched-up face he gave me and threw the blanket aside.

"I feel you mi amor". I continued to raid the abandoned convenience store before I heard growling from outside. Furrowing my brows, I glanced out the window to see Lycan laying low with his fur standing up, teeth bared in a vicious growl. I grabbed the baby from where he was sitting on the counter and held him to my chest tightly, hand where my pistol was holstered on my hip.

"Lycan?", I whispered, slowly making my way outside. I followed the wolfs gaze and gasped seeing three figures making their way down the block. I quickly hid behind a car, making sure Lycan followed.

"Shush boy", I told the wolf quietly. I looked down to make sure Kion was okay and my heart broke seeing him gazing at me with tears in his eyes. This isn't the first time we had to hide as people from the colony came searching this part of the city every other week or so, but it scared my son every single time. He knew when something wrong is or could happen. I held him closer to my chest, hoping to calm him down just a little bit.

We sneaked to the other side of the block, hiding in the shadows that the streetlight's provided. My heart jumped to my throat every time I heard the figures make loud noises as they searched for things, getting closer and closer to us. Finally, I reached my truck knowing that we can lay low inside of it until the people left.

Carefully I unlocked the truck and reached up to open the door from my crouched position. Unfortunately for me, as soon as I tugged on the handle, the truck started making beeping noises that echoed around the area.

'Fuck'

"HEY YOU"

'FUCK'

Hearing fast footsteps behind us, I yelped and looked behind me. Seeing that the three figures were really three men coming towards us I booked it.

"Hey wait!", I heard behind me and instantly ran faster while securing Kion to my chest. I yelled when a shot rang out and glass exploded by me from a car window.

"Lycan howl!", Lycan skidded to a stop before swiftly turning around and throwing his head back in a howl. I cringed at the noise with my hands over Kion's ears. The men yelled as the piercing howl flung them back and possibly could have damaged their hearing. Before they could recover and see where I ran, I threw my hand out and summoned a fire wall from one side of the street to the other, blocking them from coming any closer.

Lycan and I ran down the rest of the block before making a quick right into the bushes. Whenever the men would recover, they would think we kept going straight and wouldn't find us if they thought it was worth trying to. After climbing a bunch of trees and hopping over gates, I finally felt it was safe enough to stop. Dropping to a knee, I sat Kion on it and frantically looked him over.

"Are you okay baby? They didn't hurt you right?", The only response I got was him shaking his head and throwing himself back into my arms. I couldn't help but hold him tightly to myself, comforting both him and me. I reached my arm out to Lycan which he was quick to nuzzle his head into the crook of it as I scratched his neck.

"Were okay", I whispered to myself before finally calming down. That was our first time getting into any interaction with any other people from the colony since we've been to San Francisco, and the chase frankly brought me back to bad memories from a few months ago.

"We can't stay here anymore", I said while standing up from my crouch. I lifted Kion onto my hip and shouldered the bag on my back more sturdily. Lycan's ears perked up and he started trotting away onto a path.

"Lycan hey. Hold up!", I called to the wolf as he disappeared into the bushes. I groaned when he didn't listen and quickly followed him. For 10 minutes he guided me to where he wanted to go and as we got closer to the destination, I can hear the ocean.

I tensed when I realized we were getting somewhat close to the colony, but trusted Lycan enough to continue. I slowed down when soon it was clear we were next to the ocean, the view of the water and the golden bridge just a few feet away, there was also...

"The Muir woods?", I spoke aloud when the giant wolf stopped and looked at me with a bark. He barked again with a tilt of the head. It made sense. People from the colony never go to deep inside, we'd be able to hunt for our food easier, and Kion can grow up properly and the woods can be his playground.

But…

There are also wild animals. Boars, bears, mountain lions, and more. Also, supposedly the apes that broke into that laboratory where the Simian Flu started fled into the very same woods, but than again it's what I've heard and the only ape I've been seeing these past few months is my son. Either way I can't stay in the city. Not if there's any chance of them hurting my baby. No.

'It's all for him now', I thought while looking down at Kion, who was playing with one of my curls with his head on my chest.

"Alright", I said. Lycan looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "The woods it is."

It took a while. After a long night of sneaking past the guards watching over the bridge, getting across it while undetected, and finally reaching deep into the woods enough to feel comfortable. We finally reached where we wanted to be, we even crossed an abandoned, grassed over gas station. We walked for a few more minutes and came across a lake.

"Let's rest here Ly", I walked closer to the lake and stroked Kion's back. He let out little squeaks and opened his blue-brown eyes.

"Come bebe, bath time.", Usually I would groom him to keep him clean and bug free, but he fell in some mud earlier when I let him down to pee a while ago and I didn't want it to clump up. Besides he loved the water, and knew better than to jump out of Mama's arms because Ape's can't swim. I took off my socks and shoes before stepping into the water and bending down.

Kion squealed as I lowered him gently into the shallow edge of the water, but laughed when Lycan ran into the lake as well. I giggled and held him with one hand while rubbing the water through his fur with the other. He splashed his little hands into the lake and hooted.

It was a sweet moment until the aura around me completely shifted. I knew it wasn't just my mind playing games when Lycan stopped drinking the water and looked up sharply. I instantly stopped and looked all around me, it didn't feel like we were alone anymore. It didn't feel human, and it didn't feel small enough to be any small animal either. My mind went into a small panic when Lycan started growling, I wasn't familiar with this aura and It scared me, but I had to protect my family.

I put Kion back on the rocks and glanced around cautiously as the trees shook more and Lycan's growls got louder. Soon all I can hear was my own harsh breathing and suddenly I felt a strong aura coming fast from behind me. I quickly turned around to confront it only to yell out when I was suddenly tackled down to the ground. My head snapped to the side when it hit the ground and I saw that Lycan was being held down by three apes. I looked up only to be met with a death stare from a scarred, fangs barred, and very pissed off bonobo.

"Holy shit", I couldn't help but mutter in awe. I gasped hearing Kion cry and just as the ape straddling me brought his arms up, I harshly pushed him off of me and threw my hand out towards the apes holding down Lycan, making them fly back to the rocks with a harsh thud.

"KION", I cried and ran to the baby ape. Suddenly I was blocked from the ape that tackled me down making me growl and throw a punch at him. I was shocked when he caught my fist and threw me down to the ground. He grabbed a rock from the ground and came at me with it, until a loud voice made everyone freeze.

"KOBA STOP", my head snapped to where the voices came from, seeing a chimpanzee and an orangutan. My eyes widened at the familiarity of the name and I looked at the bonobo currently looking at the chimp.

"Koba?!", He looked at me confused and in anger before suddenly something hit the back of my head, making me yelp and fall back. I breathed harshly as my vision quickly got blurry and I turned my head to the side hearing Kion's whimpering and crying get louder.

"Kion…"

_Spanish Translation_

_Bebe-Baby _


	4. Founded

Third Person P.O.V

The ape that was called Koba looked at the ape that smacked the rock over the human's head, knocking her out by doing so. Half of him thought Tola did good for taking her out, the other half thought he was an idiot for going against their leader's authority. Caesar wouldn't stand for it.

Suddenly the wolf lunged for Tola's arm, growling and shaking his head as if the ape was a chew toy. Tola screamed and Koba quickly tackled the wolf to the ground. The wolf looked stunned for a moment before growling and snapping at the warrior. Koba held the animals jaw shut and was about ready to stop it permanently before hearing Caesar call for him.

"_Koba wait!_", Caesar signed to his commander. Koba stopped but looked at the leader with narrowed eyes.

"_Why?_", He signed back. "_It almost killed Tola!_"

"_Because he tried to kill it's master!_"

"Tried?", The warrior questioned aloud while looking at the human laid out on the floor. Maurice was settled next to the female, checking her pulse.

"_She's alive_", The orangutan signed while holding her bleeding head up. Koba scowled and was about to say something, but they all watched in shock as the ape child Koba was trying to save the whole time ran up to the human on all fours.

Kion hooted in distress upon seeing his Mother not getting up and cried as he hugged her face with tiny arms. He looked at all the older apes in fear while whimpering and trying to nuzzle his face to his Mother's as close as he could.

"_Rocket take the human back to the village. Have obas take care of that wound as well as Tola's_.", Caesar signed to the ape perched on a horse next to him. The ape nodded with a hesitant look and got off the horse and walked to the human.

"_What?!_", Koba growled while still holding the squirmy wolf. "_She tried to hurt baby ape_!"

"_Does that look like she wanted to hurt him?_", Caesar argued back. Koba looked over and saw the baby ape try to cling to the human as Rocket lifted her up into his arms. Then he suddenly felt the wolf beneath him stop trying to fight back, and looked down to see it was staring at the human as it seemed to realize Rocket didn't intend to hurt her.

Kion tried to crawl up the stranger's body and to his mother, but cried out when he was suddenly scooped up. He squirmed and cried while trying to get out of the hold of whoever grabbed him. The baby paused when a soft rumble came from whoever held him, and he looked up into the comforting green eyes of the orangutan. His blue-brown eyes watched as the balding ape gently put his Mother on the horse, calming down when the Orangutan stroked his back and cooed to him.

Maurice felt satisfied when the baby ape stopped trying to jump out of his arms and relax, but soon froze at a sudden realization. The baby had a certain smell, a very, very familiar one.

"Maurice", Caesar spoke to grab the advisor's attention. "_Go with Rocket and the others, stay with baby ape until we come back. Koba, Bryn, and I have to make sure wolf stays calm._"

With a nod Maurice climbed onto the horse with the baby in his arms and a look of uncertainty. He gave a look to Caesar that told the leader they would have to talk when him and Koba returned home. Feeling the seriousness his friend portrayed had Caesar nod in understanding.

* * *

? P.O.V

For a while all I can see was darkness. Couldn't hear nothing but my own harsh breaths and feel nothing but a throb all throughout my body. My eyes opened once or twice, but at the time all I can remember was seeing trees moving above me and apes with colorful feathers covering their mouths. Then all I thought about was my furry partner in crime, Lycan. Oh and of course I could never forget about my baby, Kion.

Wait…

"KION", I gasped out and felt my body jolt up on its own. Suddenly I felt hands all over me, sending me into a panic and trying to get away so I can find my son. My eyes darted back and forth, seeing the ape with a feathered mouthpiece and a balding one trying to push me back.

I groaned feeling a sharp pain in my head. The pain hit me unexpectedly and made me stop in my struggle, my body allowing the ape to push me down back to what I was laying on. I panted and slowly observed my surroundings, I was in some kind of cove and as I moved my hands to my sides, it felt like I was laying on fur. I flinched a little, feeling a hand gently press on the side of my head and opened my eyes wider hearing hooting. I looked to the ape that held me down and whispered the only thing I wanted right now.

"My son…", The ape looked at me oddly and hooted at the other. They both seemed to be saying something to each other before looking at me again.

"My baby", I said a little louder in anger. "Kion…"

Finally, the balding ape looked behind him before seeming to disappear behind a doorway of dangling beads. I whimpered and tried to sit up, only for the feathered ape to hoot frantically at me and hold my arm. I tugged my arm away and sat up on the furs, slumping against them after feeling a dull pain on my side. Lifting up my shirt, I looked down and ran a finger lightly over a large bruise spreading across my side and to my hip, wincing at the slight sting.

The beads at the doorway suddenly were pushed aside, and I tensed up seeing two apes' storm inside the cove, the balding one right behind them. I scanned the two newcomers and my eyes couldn't help but linger on the one with scars and my heart dropped to my stomach. He had a few scars scattered on his body, it looked like he was blind in one eye, but the other was a vibrant green, just like the other apes I've seen so far in the past 10 minutes. He was a bonobo no doubt, but barrel chested and stood almost as tall as the one next to him. His teeth were barred at me and I couldn't help but notice the slight underbite he had… just like…

"Why have baby ape?", My eyes darted to the slightly taller ape next to the one I was staring at. My mouth opened a little realizing he just spoke to me, but I wasn't really surprised.

"You speak?", I asked dumbly. He gave a slight nod and I gulped while having sudden flashbacks.

"Not surprised", He pointed out to me with a look in his eyes.

"I've seen weirder.", I said emotionlessly.

"He's my son."

All three ape's brow's rose at the certainty of my voice, but the scarred ape quickly snapped out of his surprise and glared at me.

"He's not your pet", He growled, and I was quick to glare back.

"I didn't say that!", I said loudly. "He's my baby, I take care of him!"

"You try drowning him!"

"I was giving him a bath!"

"Human lies!"

"Enough!"

Both of our mouths instantly shut at the intensity of the other ape's tone. I ripped my glare away from the bonobo and looked at the chimpanzee.

"Please… I just want to know that he's okay.", I said. I mentally cursed myself when a tear or two fell from my eyes. The biggest apes' eyes softened when my voice cracked and looked at him… Koba. He made eye contact with the scarred ape before nodding to the balding one. The balding one left the cove and less than two minutes later, came back in with an orangutan holding a bundle. My breath hitched when the bundle opened its eyes revealing ones just like mine.

"Kion!", I exclaimed while reaching my arms out to the baby ape. Kion cried out and threw himself out of the orangutan's arms and into mine. I held him tightly as he nuzzled into my chest, pressing kisses all over his face.

"estás bien? no te hicieron daño ¿verdad?", I asked him in Spanish, not wanting the apes around us to hear me. Kion shook his head and wrapped his arms around my neck, keeping a tight hold around me. Good. Cause I would burn this whole place down if they tried.

I looked at the apes all around us, seeing that they were all gesturing hands towards each other. Wait a minute. Are they doing sign language?

"You sign to?", I asked in surprise. Now THAT was new to me. They all turned to me and the orangutan dipped his head at me.

"Caesar", I heard and looked to the one who seemed to be the boss of this place. He pointed at himself and said his name again.

"Maurice", He said gesturing to the orangutan who seemed to smile at me before pointing at the balding ape.

"Rocket", My lips quirked a little at how cute the name kind of was, but it dropped when he gestured to the scarred ape.

"Ko-"

"I know who he is", I interrupted gently. My eyes contacted Koba's, who seemed to favor permanently trying to kill me with a death stare alone.

"It's nice to meet you", I deadpanned. "But now I need to leave, I'm sure Lycan is tearing up the woods looking for us right now."

"Wolf?", Caesar questioned. I nodded and felt my heart clench when the apes looked at each other.

"How you know we don't kill?", I snorted at Koba's question as if it was the most ridiculous question ever. And it was. Lycan was created to help tear down armies single heartedly. A couple of evolved apes were nothing to him.

"Yeah okay", I muttered while stroking Kion's head. My blunt response seemed to piss the scarred ape off.

"Wolf is being kept outside of village", Caesar said. I nodded and made to get up despite the feathered ape's frantic hoots to try and get me to settle down.

"That's fine. Now I don't really care to know why you brought me here, but thank you for taking care of my Kion while I was out.", Caesar, Rocket, and Maurice nodded while Koba scoffed. I shot him a glare and stood on slightly wobbly legs.

"Hold on.", Caesar spoke. "You must rest, I also cannot allow you to leave village with ape child."

I slightly panicked and looked at the leader in disbelief. "What do you mean? He's my son!"

"I know", His blunt response took me by surprise. Despite him not arguing with me about Kion's paternity, I still needed to get out of here. Before they find out.

"Apes saw you do what no other human can."

'Fuck that's right. They saw me practically throw their friends across the floor'

"That's really none of your business.", I said while holding Kion closer if possible.

"It is. Could be a danger to my apes."

"Listen. Caesar. I could really care less about you or your ape friends. I promise you will never see us again after I leave.", The leader sighed heavily. He seemed to grow agitated at my resistance.

"We also must discuss him", I followed the leader's gesture to my son, furrowing my brows. He sent me a look, then tilted his head a bit to the scarred ape next to him, who was to busy imagining my death to notice. Maurice let out a deep rumble and looked at me knowingly. I gulped and shook my head.

"No… I appreciate you helping me, but I didn't ask for it. I didn't attack you. HE attacked me.", I said and snapped my head to Koba. "So don't try to make this an I owe you. You have NO right keeping us here."

Caesar sighed and didn't say anything. Whether it was an invitation or not, I was leaving either way. I pushed my way passed Rocket and made to leave, but gasped when Koba suddenly stepped in front of me to block my exit. Our eyes locked and he glared down at me with a growl. Kion whimpered and pushed his face into my neck, grabbing the older bonobos attention.

Koba's nostrils flared as Kion's scent filled his senses. We both froze as realization came across his eyes and his head slowly rose to look at me.

'Oh god no'

* * *

1 Hour Earlier/Third Person P.O.V

"Maurice", The older orangutan looked up when hearing his name. Caesar was coming up to where the children were taught and looked down at the baby ape that was snoozing in his advisor's arms.

'_Cried himself to sleep_', Maurice signed when Caesar ran a finger down Kion's tear stained cheek. 'Kept calling for his Mother'

'_The human_', The leader stated.

'_Caesar, it's not strong, but the baby smells like someone we know_', Maurice signed.

'…_Who?_', Without a word the orangutan stood up and brought Kion close to Caesar's face. The leader furrowed his brows and smelled mainly the human female, but under the vanilla and smokey scent was pine and something very distinct, it smelled just like…

"Koba", The name came out of both apes' mouth's without even having to think about it. Both Caesar and Maurice looked over to where the commander was currently tumbling all over the floor with the giant wolf, trying to keep it still.

No ape in the village has ever seen this baby ape or the human ever in their lives, but there was only one reason why Kion would smell anything like the scarred warrior, but it seemed impossible as Koba has not taken a mate in the 9 years the apes were free and the baby wasn't even a year old. Yet there was no other explanation. The only reason Kion would smell like Koba would be if he's…

* * *

OHHHH and then there was a cliffhanger! Though at this point I think it's all adding up by now. I hope you guys are loving it as much as I do writing it!

_Spanish Translation_

_estás bien? no te hicieron daño ¿verdad?- Are you okay? Did they hurt you? _

"This is regular speech"

'This stands for thinking'

_"This stands for signing"_


End file.
